


the ugly truth

by baeksoolatte



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, EXOxHP!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksoolatte/pseuds/baeksoolatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun finally falls in love and it is with Kyungsoo but Kyungsoo is in love with Chanyeol. Well, Baekhyun... as Chanyeol with the help of magic courtesy of Potions and Charms student expert Kim Jongdae and one dead drunk Park Chanyeol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the ugly truth

**Author's Note:**

> **title:** the ugly truth  
>  **pairing:** baekhyun/kyungsoo, slight!chanyeol/kyungsoo, bff!beagleline  
>  **rating:** pg-13  
>  **word count:** 8.4k  
>  **warning/s:** curse words at most, unbeta-ed, poor writing skills, ugly plot but cool prompt, really ugly and disappointing fic  
>  **summary:** Baekhyun finally falls in love and it is with Kyungsoo but Kyungsoo is in love with Chanyeol. Well, Baekhyun... as Chanyeol with the help of magic courtesy of Potions and Charms student expert Kim Jongdae and one dead drunk Park Chanyeol.  
>  **author's notes:** unbeta-ed, really poor so all errors are mine, yes this is rushed. this is written for the exo hp!au fic fest [](http://hp-exolliarmus.livejournal.com/profile)[**hp_exolliarmus**](http://hp-exolliarmus.livejournal.com/). check the original post [here](http://hp-exolliarmus.livejournal.com/19083.html).

_"Seventh Year Gryffindor Park Chanyeol found dead in the Gryffindor Common Room"_

Baekhyun is already thinking of the headlines for a big scoop his friend Kim Jonghyun wil publish in the school section of tomorrow's issue of _The Daily Prophet_. He smiles to himself thinking what a literary genius he is before returning back to his earlier annoyed and angered expression. _Chanyeol is screwed. Chanyeol is dead._

Chanyeol will definitely be found lifeless the next morning if he doesn't wake up any moment soon. Baekhyun attests to that. _Because Baekhyun will kill Park Chanyeol_. Baekhyun won't _Avada Kedavra_ Chanyeol. It would be too respectful of Baekhyun to do so. Baekhyun will simply and manually murder Chanyeol aka cut his balls, scratch his face and shave his head bald. So if Chanyeol still wants to see the light of day, he should probably get to waking up now.

_Any moment now._

_Now would be a good time, Chanyeol._

"Merlin's beard, Chanyeol! Wake the fuck up!" Baekhyun screams. He is a second away from punching Chanyeol in the face. _Goodness, why must I be the one to suffer?_ Baekhyun thinks. He cleans up after Chanyeol's every mess and it is tiring and annoying. But a best friend's got to do, what a best friend's got to do.

The door slams open and Baekhyun sees a person smiling and it appeases his nerved soul for a few seconds. "Kim Jongdae to the rescue!" His friend, Jongdae, chatters and approaches Baekhyun with the pail of ice cold water he begged Jongdae to fetch. _If all friends are like Jongdae then the world will be a better place._ "Are you sure about this?" Jongdae asks and looks at the unconscious drooling giant laid on their room's carpet. Baekhyun nods and he helps Jongdae with the pail, splashing the ice cold water on Chanyeol, wetting the carpet and their clothes. _To no avail, Chanyeol is still dead._

"WHY MUST THIS OGRE DRINK SO MUCH? He is fucking light headed. Merlin!" Baekhyun stomps around the room, screaming the two sentences for about three times until he turns to Jongdae who has been laughing at his face. "Why are you laughing at my misery? And I thought you were a good friend." Jongdae laughs harder and Baekhyun finds himself sinking in the old couch in their room thinking of ways how to wake Chanyeol up because the lightheaded jerk shouldn't be hungover in the first place.

"As a good friend, I suggest that you cover for Chanyeol's mistakes... like you always do. Because no matter how much you hate it, you will do it anyway," Jongdae coos and Baekhyun almost protests but is beaten by Jongdae, "And that's what friends do. If you were the one in this state, Chanyeol or I will be covering for you."

"Why don't you cover for Chanyeol then, Mr. Congeniality?"

"HA! HA! HA! Nope. But in the spirit of fair trials, let our fates be decided by a best of three game in rock, paper and scissors."

Baekhyun nods.

 

 

Baekhyun always forgets to remind himself not to play rock, paper, scissors with Lord Jongdae because he loses every single time. That's why he is stuck in this situation: pretending to be Chanyeol and meeting up with some dude who, _in Baekhyun's defense,_ may be a dark wizard or a killer or anything bad.

 

("The person might be a whack job!" Baekhyun complains. Jongdae calms him down by giving some useful advice and, well, reminding some information.

"He isn't. Just because he is from Durmstrang doesn't mean he is a whack job. Chanyeol says he is nice so play nice. You'll never know how he might be the one for Chanyeol."

"The fact that he is from Durmstrang makes him a whack job! Jongdae," Baekhyun whines. But today, he blames Merlin and Merlin's beard for the sole reason that he has to do something that is in relation to a thing he hates. If there is one thing Baekhyun hates, it is Durmstrang, the school and people who go there. "I don't want to do this, please. I beg of you." Baekhyun is now on his knees, puppy dog eyes and cute pout on show to lure Jongdae to his trap of stepping in for Chanyeol's date

"No. Just think that if they hit it off... we get rid of Chanyeol for most of the time. No more, noisy and drunk shithead."

Baekhyun goes along.)

 

 _Pretending to be Chanyeol won't be hard_. Baekhyun believes that as long as he sound like the Chanyeol in the letters then he is good to go. After all, it's not really hard to be Chanyeol. _Just that Chanyeol is like 10 feet tall and really clumsy and Baekhyun finds it difficult to walk around in Chanyeol's tall as a fucking tree body without knocking everything he could see._

 

("So, how do I get to be Chanyeol?" Baekhyun gives up the fight and a smirk is seen on Jongdae's face.

"Polyjuice potion. And try working out your voice. I think there's a charm for that.")

 

Baekhyun finds his balance, in Chanyeol's body, and takes a seat opposite the boy from the pictures Chanyeol has made him see. The boy smiles faintly and Baekhyun, _as Chanyeol_ , smiles in return.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Chanyeol." The boy looks at Baekhyun and Baekhyun gulps.

_Durmstrang boy is actually good-looking. Not as good looking as him. But still._

"Nice to meet you too, Kyungsoo. I feel like I know you already." Baekhyun flashes ~~his~~ Chanyeol's million dollar, teeth-filled and ultimately disgusting smile.

And so they talk.

 

 

  
\--- ♥ ---

 

 

 

"So, how was, uhm, Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol's deep voice cracks upon the last syllable. His attempts to speak softly ends in a complete failure. "Mr. Park, shut your mouth during my class!" His Charms professor reprimands him from the front and soundless giggles explode from his classmates. Baekhyun is one of those classmates.

"You too, Mr. Byun!" With that, Chanyeol earns a death glare from Baekhyun.

Class ends and Chanyeol scoots over to Baekhyun as they walk down the halls of Hogwarts. Chanyeol repeats the question. "So, how was, uhm, Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol's face which, he thinks, looks better with a black mark around the eyes.

"He seems okay..." Baekhyun trails and he sees a megawatt smile on Chanyeol's face, "for a Durmstrang boy." Chanyeol's smile turns into one flat line, certainly unamused of Baekhyun's derogatory usage of Durmstrang. Baekhyun smiles upon this sight. Chanyeol deserves to be punished for letting him, the flawless god of Bucheon, go on a blind date, as an ogre, with a Durmstrang boy.

"Do you like him?" Chanyeol vies for another answer. Baekhyun's eyes widen in surprise. How can Chanyeol even ask that? How can his bestfriend, with the brain size of a pea, ask if he likes the short kid from Durmstrang? Isn't it obvious that Baekhyun loathes Durmstrang and people who go there? "You need to understand that Chanyeol does have a brain in a size of a pea." Baekhyun hears Jongdae's infamous statement in his head.

"Romantically, no. As a person, probably... no. But he seems decent though."

Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun into a man hug and yells out a 'yes!' Baekhyun immediately pulls back, confused with why Chanyeol is happy when Chanyeol should be suffering.

"Great news! Kyungsoo's transferring to Hogwarts!"

Baekhyun doesn't really care so he just goes along with Chanyeol and slightly tugs his lips into a very fake _I'm-not-really-interested-and-I-don't-really-give-a-damn_ smile.

"And here he is now. So, play nice!"

_WAIT. WHAT?_

Chanyeol's pen pal from Durmstrang, _courtesy of the Mail Me, Meet Me social networking system by the Weasley Twins patened pending_ , approaches Baekhyun and Chanyeol. The new boy's hands are clasped onto a stack of books while he nods quietly to everything Jongdae, his Defense against the Dark Arts classmate and Chanyeol and Baekhyun's friend, says.

"Kyungsoo's a great dude!" Jongdae greets Chanyeol and Baekhyun. "You were right, Baek," Jongdae looks at Baekhyun and lightly slaps his arm, "when you said he was amazing." Baekhyun gives Jongdae the signal. His eyes quickly shift from Kyungsoo, who is weirded out that Jongdae is talking to Baekhyun and not Chanyeol, to Jongdae, who just realized that Kyungsoo doesn't know that it was Baekhyun in the date.

"Baek?" Kyungsoo raises a query.

"He means, Chanyeol. It's just that Chanyeol was so caught up during your, uhm," Baekhyun stammers, "meeting that he thought I was the one who went out with you. Chanyeol, uh, he, uh, tells me everything. So yeah."

Jongdae flashes a reassuring smile while nodding his head and Kyungsoo's on board.

Chanyeol introduces Kyungsoo to Baekhyun and to cut it short, Baekhyun's undying hatred towards Durmstrang didn't really seal the friendship status between him and Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun was never really sensitive and picky with his words. Kyungsoo never liked people who thought and acted hastily.

 

 

  
\--- ♥ ---

 

 

 

Chanyeol is incredibly lucky that Baekhyun is his best friend and that the latter sucks at rock, paper, scissors or else no one will clear after his mess. Baekhyun is quite the unlucky one.

"Okay. Just one more time. I can't really miss Quidditch training today, okay?" Chanyeol is on his knees, his head hung low as he begs for Baekhyun or Jongdae to stand in for him _again_.

"NO. I WON'T GO OUT AS YOU AGAIN!" Baekhyun screams, his voice stern and clear. "I can't stand that Do Kyungsoo friend of yours, okay? It's not just about Durmstrang. I don't like him. He doesn't like me. It's mutual. You can't put as together. One might end up dead!" Baekhyun is headed towards the door when Jongdae casts a spell to lock it. _Fuck it. Baekhyun left his wand somewhere and now, he can't escape._

"Let's settle this like educated men. Let's play Wizard's Chess. Whoever loses does Chanyeol's dirty work," Jongdae suggests and Baekhyun dejectedly agrees.

Baekhyun needs to remind himself that Jongdae is a pro at Wizard's Chess too and that his friend is greater than him in almost everything except for being drop dead handsome.

Baekhyun endures two hours of chatting with Kyungsoo at Madam Puddifoot's. _The struggle is real._

 

 

  
\--- ♥ ---

 

 

 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo don't get along. It's the everyday agony Chanyeol and Jongdae must face because, clearly, Kyungsoo is now part of their trio quartet. It's harder because Chanyeol is somewhat dating Kyungsoo. Somewhat but not really. They're simply flirting with each other. Jongdae is left dealing with a whining and annoyed Baekhyun every now and then.

 

Jongdae needs to take care of a furious Baekhyun since Chanyeol bailed out last minute, _for the nth time_ , on a date meet-up with Kyungsoo at Madam Puddifoot's infamous dating joint. Chanyeol's reason, this time, was a peer tutoring with Kim Junmyeon, another seventh year Ravenclaw.

Baekhyun is furious, _as always_ , but this time, he doesn't complain. Much to Jongdae's surprise. It is as if Baekhyun knows his fate, that he will lose against Lord Jongdae and go on another excruciatingly boring date with Kyungsoo again.

Baekhyun grabs the polyjuice potion vial in Jongdae's hands, pinches his nose and gulps the weird tasting liquid. _Chanyeol is lucky to have Baekhyun as his best friend._

 

 

Kyungsoo starts the conversation with his love for music.

"I know I have said it over and over again but I've never really wanted to go to Durmstrang," Kyungsoo says before softly smiling at Baekhyun, _who is now Chanyeol_.

Baekhyun nods his head like what Kyungsoo said is interesting. _At least, this dude knows that Durmstrang is lame._

"Honestly, Yeol..." Kyungsoo shifts his gaze from Baekhyun to his plate. He plays with the slice of cake and the fork. "I'm a half-blood, you see, and if it was up to me, I would have chosen to study in Hogwarts or maybe even in a muggle school."

Baekhyun is quite surprised with the things he is hearing. He doesn't try to react much as Kyungsoo might think there's something weird with Chanyeol.

"I've wanted a career in Music," Kyungsoo faintly giggles, "but we all know that's not possible."

Baekhyun feels a pinch somewhere in his chest. Either it's a preliminary showcasing of heart burns or he is actually touched of Kyungsoo's story. _It's obviously the heart burn._

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun leave Madam Puddifoot's after an hour of talking. They take a walk around Hogsmeade, side-by-side, with Kyungsoo sometimes looking up at ~~Baekhyun's~~ Chanyeol's face.

Kyungsoo smiles. Baekhyun feels another pinch in his chest. He decides to cut back on his meat intake.

While passing some stalls, Kyungsoo slips his hand, grasping Chanyeol's own and Baekhyun is startled. Jolts of _whatever weird thing that may accompany the cold weather_ rushes in his veins and Baekhyun's initial reaction was to hold Kyungsoo's hand tighter.

_Mental Note: Must tell Chanyeol that he and Kyungsoo held hands._

"Thank you for always listening to me, Chanyeol." Kyungsoo halts from his steps which makes Baekhyun stop as well. Kyungsoo tries to put on a smile as he looks at Chanyeol's face. Baekhyun is obviously bewildered.

Baekhyun loses his track of things to do when tears form in Kyungsoo's eyes, ready to fall on the pavements. "I haven't been this open to anyone before. Thank you."

Baekhyun is lost and confused. Once again, he gets the _pinchy_ feeling in his chest but this time, the feeling comes in a continuous sensation, making his heart burn and his cheeks hot.

Whenever Baekhyun is _damn_ perplexed with the events that transpire in front of him, he does impulsive things.

Like the dramas his cousin back in Seoul watches, Baekhyun pulls Kyungsoo closer to him, wraps his arms around the small boy (who is the same height as him but he is Chanyeol now so Kyungsoo is way smaller), and pulls Kyungsoo closer to his own body, their warmth mingling onto each other.

"Don't be sad. I'm here." Baekhyun finds himself saying those words which he _actually_ means. His heart flushes at the sight of Kyungsoo, so vulnerable and sad, a complete opposite of him, and most importantly, a polar opposite of the nosy and creepy Kyungsoo he sees everyday.

 

 

  
\--- ♥ ---

 

 

 

Baekhyun wakes up with the image of Kyungsoo in his mind. He goes to sleep seeing Kyungsoo's smile. There was this sudden urge in Baekhyun to hold Kyungsoo and protect him... because ~~Chanyeol cannot do it~~ Kyungsoo needed to be cared for.

 

 

Baekhyun stumbles upon the sight of Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, the latter's arms hanging around Kyungsoo's next, on his way to the Common Room. Baekhyun feels iffy. Something is entirely different in his system and that something is worse than the heart burn sensation.

Baekhyun hasn't been making noise for the past half hour. Jongdae can't help but do so."Mind telling me why you got hurt when you saw Chanyeol and Kyungsoo earlier?" Jongdae opens his mouth, breaking the silence in their room.

Baekhyun is taken aback with what Jongdae had just said. He acts like he didn't hear it until Jongdae asks the question again.

"I wasn't hurt. How could you even conclude that?"

"Yes, you were. Tell me. Do you like Chanyeol?" Jongdae crosses his arms and looks at Baekhyun intently. Baekhyun succumbs to answering Jongdae's question.

"No. Not at all. Chanyeol's a jerk."

"So it's Kyungsoo?"

"Seriously? Pfft!" Bakehyun pauses for a short while, "the kid's from Durmstrang!"

Jongdae approaches Baekhyun and then hits him in the head. "You _like_ Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun shrugs his head but Jongdae locks Baekhyun into the corner with a piercing stare. Baekhyun nods before shrugging his head again.

"I don't know. All I know is Chanyeol's rude for standing new kid up and letting me do all the work."

 

 

  
\--- ♥ ---

 

 

 

For Kyungsoo's first official Hogsmeade trip, Chanyeol invites the half of the quartet. _The more, the merrier._

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun and Jongdae all walk side-by-side. Chanyeol's arm dangles by Kyungsoo's side. Chanyeol, as the tallest, leads the way to every shop. They first visit Honeydukes and Chanyeol treats all three to a bag of whatever sweets they like.

_Apparently, Chanyeol's a show-off today._

Chanyeol impulsively holds Kyungsoo's hand. Kyungsoo tries to hide the hint of pink in his cheeks by using his free hand, acting as if it's too cold. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo walk toward Zonko's. Jongdae and Baekhyun follow suit.

To Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Jongdae, Zonko's is a dream. It's a place of pure unadulterated happiness. The three of them roam around while Kyungsoo is left walking behind Chanyeol. _Kyungsoo was never a joker._

It takes less than ten minutes for Kyungsoo to tell Chanyeol that he will head over to some other shops so that he can maximize his free time in Hogsmeade. Chanyeol nods his head, smiles and Kyungsoo leaves Zonko's.

 

 

"Zonko's not up your alley?" Kyungsoo's heart jumps a little, his eyes enlarge but acts like he isn't surprised. He turns his gaze from the wooden violin hanging on one of the walls to the owner of the voice which startled him -- _Baekhyun_.

"Not that it's your business.What are you even doing here?"

Baekhyun doesn't even know the answer to that question. _Why is he here?_ He's quite sure that he knows but he can't mentally articulate the answer yet.

"I see. Just curious. Plus, Dominic Maestro's is more _you_... so to speak," Baekhyun smiles, "since you look like you don't know fun." Baekhyun laughs at his snaggy remark and the shop clerk shushes him. Kyungsoo giggles.

"Yes, Mr. Byun. I do not know fun." Kyungsoo takes a few steps closer to the wall, "so please, just leave me alone." He gets the wooden violin, feeling the strings and wood under his fingertips. It reminds him of one of the Stradivarius violins on display in his family home. As a half-blood, his family is receptive of muggle items -- especially antiques.

"It's a violin." Kyungsoo flinches upon hearing Baekhyun's voice.

"I know. I'm a half-blood."

"Oh, I'm muggle-born. Feel free to judge, Durmstrang boy."

Kyungsoo ignores Baekhyun and concentrates on the violin in hand. He lifts it up, rests his chin on the end.... aaaaaaaand Baekhyun laughs once again as if Kyungsoo looks pathetic.

"Looks and feels like a Stradivarius, no?" Baekhyun interjects. Kyungsoo puts the violin down and as much as he wants to punch Baekhyun's face, he lets it pass. Because Baekhyun knows what a Stradivarius is.

"You know that? I didn't know you had a well-functioning brain."

Baekhyun feigns in pain of Kyungsoo's words and then notices that the doe-eyed boy does not find Baekhyun's acting funny. Baekhyun gives up and engages in a _decent_ conversation with Kyungsoo.

"Of course. I'm muggle-born. I don't play the violin though. Do you?"

"Yeah," Kyungsoo answers with no second to spare, "I do. We have two or three Stradivarius violins at home. Owned by my ancestors."

"Oh. You're rich," Baekhyun opens his mouth about to laugh but senses that Kyungsoo might not be amused. "I don't play the violin but I play the piano."

Baekhyun spots a grand piano with an empty chair, looks at the clerk and the latter nods. Baekhuyn takes his seat and lays his fingers on top of the keys. Then, without a wand, he creates auditory magic. Kyungsoo smiles faintly, so small and almost unnoticeable and realizes that the tune Baekhyun's playing is familiar: _Debussy's Clair de Lune_.

 

 

"So you went to the music shop!" Chanyeol exclaims the moment Kyungsoo steps out of the shop with Baekhyun, stunning the both of them. Jongdae asks Kyungsoo if the latter enjoyed the music shop before shifting to Baekhyun, giving Baekhyun the 'look.'

Chanyeol grabs Kyungsoo by the wrist and they both talk about something that, presumably, Chanyeol likes. Kyungsoo bobs along, popping the occasional smile. Baekhyun and Jongdae walk behind the two, paces slow as Jongdae engages Baekhyun in _the talk_.

"So you guys spent some time there, eh?" Jongdae peers.

"What's the fuss about that?" Baekhyun defends, "there's nothing wrong with going inside a music shop with a... friend... of a friend."

"You like Kyungsoo. Don't you? Just admit it."

"The boy's so vulnerable. I don't hate him. I don't like him. HAH. NO. (shakes his head) PLEASE. NO. (shakes his head) NO. (shakes his head) NO. (shakes his head) I DO NOT LIKE DO KYUNGSOO. Stop making up stories, Jongdae."

"Say 'no' one more time and I'll believe you." Jongdae wriggles his eyebrows, a grin on his face and Baekhyun says, "NO."

 

 

"Today's last stop is..." Chanyeol announces and taps on the invisible bongos in front of him as if making a point that these are imaginary drum rolls, "Hog's Head." Jongdae plays along by clapping and cheering on. "Drink away, my friends! Drinks are on me!" Chanyeol says and both Baekhyun and Jongdae are more than ecstatic to start the drinking. Unchaperoned trips to Hogsmeade are best when alcohol is involved, anyways.

"So what would you lads want tonight?" Aberforth Dumbledore, the pub owner, asks as the boys enter the pub. "Hog's Head Brew for me," Chanyeol begins. Baekhyun raises his hand, "firewhiskey." "Daisyroot draught, please!" Jongdae chimes and Kyungsoo simply goes for "Stella Artois, chilled."

The boys get a table five to ten paces away from the pub's bar. Chanyeol sits opposite Jongdae, both in the middle of Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. Conversations start and revolve around Kyungsoo and his entire life because both Chanyeol and Jongdae talk even more when they have alcohol in their systems. From Kyungsoo, the topic shifts to Quidditch and then to whatever muggle stuff Chanyeol is curious of because he's the only pureblood in the group.

An hour or two passes and Chanyeol and Jongdae are left playing Wizard's Chess, both of them drunk and stupid. Baekhyun proceeds to the bar to get a change of drink, a half litre of Stella Artois. He sits at one of the stools as he waits for his drink, contemplating about things in life such as his grades, _being friends with Chanyeol_ , who won the FIFA world cup back in the muggle world and ~~if he might be kind of, somewhat, a little bit or maybe fond of Kyungsoo~~. The last should-not-be-thought-of thought is unknown territory which Baekhyun does not want to step foot on.

Then comes Kyungsoo, an empty pint on hand. Kyungsoo's cheeks are deep red, similar to Baekhyun's, but the short Durmstrang boy could surely handle his alcohol. "I'll get another pint of the Stella!" Kyungsoo shouts, a lips tugging into a not-so-Kyungsoo-like smile that it's almost creepy for Baekhyun to witness.

"Mind if I sit here, Baekfart?" Kyungsoo laughs at his own joke. It becomes obvious to Baekhyun that Kyungsoo is this outspoken and frank when the Stella drinking boy is tipsy.

"Sure." Kyungsoo has already sat beside Baekhyun before Baekhyun even responds.

"Here are your drinks!" Good old Ab, slides the glasses on to the bar top. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo successfully get a hold of their drinks with only a few drops spilled. _Talk about consciousness even when sort of drunk._

"Baekfart, you're a good pianist." Kyungsoo gulps almost a quarter of his drink.

"Thanks. You're not that bad, Durms (hiccups) trang (hiccup) boy!"

"We should be good friends." Kyungsoo smiles at Baekhyun, not a mocking one but a sincere one. Baekhyun thinks that Kyungsoo is very cute when he smiles.

"Chanyeol's very lovely. Most of the time, he's goofy, loud and annoying. But when we go on our meet-ups," Kyungsoo heaves a sigh and Baekhyun notices the glitter in Kyungsoo's eyes, "he is a very different person. Like he care for me. He listens. So different and odd"

Kyungsoo takes another go at his Stella until a third is left.

"I see." Baekhyun goes along, eyes curving into a smile. _If only he knows, the Chanyeol he goes out with is me._ But Baekhyun doesn't reveal the secret. He doesn't like Kyungsoo any way... so what's the revelation for, right?

"I have a question," Baekhyun takes a sip from his drink, "what if something you know isn't true... would you like to know it even if it may hurt you?"  
"The truth is never pretty."  
"Finish yours up. I'll finish mine and let's take those shitheads home." Baekhyun raises his glass. Kyungsoo raises his as well and their glasses clink for a toast to a _might be good and hell of a_ friendship.

 

 

  
\--- ♥ ---

 

 

 

Baekhyun learns that Kyungsoo's not the type to forget alcohol-influenced self-ramblings because the two of them became _close friends_ after that Hogsmeade night out. Bickering is still ever present, so as the desire to annoy the heck out of each other, but they were good as good friends should be.

Before, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun rarely talk. Now, Kyungsoo tells Baekhyun everything but mostly, Kyungsoo gushes over _Chanyeol_. Kyungsoo really likes Chanyeol.

 

 

"I really think Chanyeol and I are..." Kyungsoo rambles and searches for words, " _you know_..." Kyungsoo trails, his hand on his nape, hoping that Baekhyun gets what he is trying to say.

Baekhyun just sinks down on one of the seats at Hog's Head's main bar and drinks his firewhiskey. "You and Chanyeol are what?" He says, calmly and coolly like he doesn't care that much. But he does care though. Baekhyun knows what Kyungsoo means but he acts like he doesn't because it's always more hilarious to see Kyungsoo more embarrassed as possible.

"I think we'll be dating soon. THERE! I SAID IT."

Baekhyun erupts in laughter and Kyungsoo glares at him before punching Baekhyun's arm. Baekhyun groans. _Kyungsoo hits hard._

"You think? Why so?" Why? Really? Chanyeol doesn't really talk to much about Kyungsoo nor does he go out with Kyungsoo on _meet-ups_ unless they're study sessions. Heck, Baekhyun stood in for Chanyeol on three out of four meet-ups already aka 75% rate.

"We're connecting. Of course, you don't see that. Have I told you the story of our first meet-up? Before I told him by letter that I'll be transferring to Hogwarts?"

Oh, Baekhyun remembers that meeting. Of course, he does. Not because Kyungsoo filled him in but because he was Chanyeol then. So, Baekhyun nods in agreement. Kyungsoo throws some nuts in his mouth to accompany the Stella he is drinking.

"You told me he was great and all. That he loved music the way you did. That he loved dorky subjects but didn't tell others because it will taint his manly aura." Baekhyun responds in one go, without any pause. This adds up to his _I-really-don't-care_ act.

"Yeah. Yeah. He seemed really nice. I felt like I could see through him. That I know we're the same yet opposites at the same time. That we could be perfect halves..." Kyungsoo's gaze lands on Baekhyun, "I sound like a sappy love sick poet. I apologize." Kyungsoo chuckles.

"Yea, you do."

Kyungsoo continues to reiterate the stories of his memorable meet-ups with Chanyeol -- _Baekhyun as Chanyeol_ without him even knowing. Baekhyun would bob his head from time to time, let out a "hmm, really" from one moment to the other while contemplating on whether or not he should tell Kyungsoo the truth: _'Kyungsoo, Chanyeol stood you up and I filled in for him. And I'm that person you connect with not him. ~~I think we do connect, not Chanyeol and you, well... because... yeah~~ '_.

Baekhyun loses his game when Kyungsoo notices that he has spaced out, as if lost in the Forbidden Forest.

"Hey!" Kyungsoo snaps his fingers in front of Baekhyun and his drinking buddy returns to reality. "You weren't even listening, you buffoon! I was pouring my heart and soul here."

"Sorry," Baekhyun mutters.

"I don't know why. I'm just waiting for him to pop the question, you know?" Kyungsoo's head is hung low, too shy to let Baekhyun see the redness of his face, the _giddyness_ he is feeling.

"Waiting entails sacrifice. Remember that."

"You are drunk, Baekfart." Kyungsoo cackles and asks the owner for their bill. Baekhyun's head is down on the oak wood bar top, fiery red cheeks and droopy eyes. Baekhyun also smells like firewhiskey. He rattles to Kyungsoo about the correlation of mandrake ownership and sexual stamina stability. Kyungsoo finds it downright stupid and funny.

 

 

"This," Jongdae makes some weird hand gestures that Baekhyun couldn't comprehend to, "needs to stop."

"What?"

Baekhyun's head is throbbing in pain right now. An angry and concerned Jongdae is not really needed at this moment. His head pounds harder as Jongdae speaks more. Baekhyun understands Jongdae. He just doesn't want to hear his friend's thoughts right now.

"You as Kyungsoo's go to guy."

"Why? There's nothing wrong with that? You're aware that Kyungsoo and I are friends. Can't friends do that?"

Baekhyun slips off his sneakers, undoes his belt and lets his pants fall down to the floor, kicks his pants somewhere, unbuttons his shirt and dives onto his bed, shirtless yet wearing his good old boxers. He pulls the blankets up to cover his warm body. He also hopes that Jongdae stops.

"Friends can but you like him. It's the same way as cutting yourself and letting the wound get infected and hurt out in the open. Are you that masochistic?" Jongdae's voice is clear and stern. It reverberates through the covers and passes through Baekhyun's ears. His mind registers it as a though he should ponder on.

Not today, though. His head feels like shit. Maybe, tomorrow or the day after that or maybe not at all.

Baekhyun abhors feelings and emotions. For him, sentiments are okay if directed to family and maybe, friends who are like family... but romantic stirrings of the heart? NO. NEVER. He'd rather be eaten by a monster or killed by He Who Must Not Be Named rather than invest romantic emotions to someone and fall completely in love with said someone. Because love... love comes with pain and getting hurt. Baekhyun avoids those nasty things as much as possible.

"Are you listening to me, Baekhyun?" Jongdae lifts the covers and sees Baekhyun pretending to be asleep. He repeats the question once more.

"Yes, I am," Baekhyun groans.

"I don't want to see you hurt but I don't want you lying to yourself when you know you might have something for Kyungsoo."

Jongdae's voice is always reassuring. Like things will go as planned if Jongdae says it to be. But Baekhyun knows that destiny doesn't work that way. Life usually vomits he bad twists and turns on him whenever he gets the hang of whatever is happening. It always does.

"I don't have something for him, okay." Baekhyun replies, his eyes still closed, his voice modulated and cracking.

"You do, Baek. You do."

"Okay, I do. But no need to admit it to him. It's useless." Baekhyun struggles to hold onto the fabric as Jongdae removes the blankets away from his half-naked body. Jongdae's much stronger now because Baekhyun's still tipsy.

"What will you do then? Be happy if ever Chanyeol dates him?"

That's another question Baekhyun turns a blind eye too but for the sake of sleep, he answers it.

"Yes because they're my friends. That's what friends do."

"I'll give you an out, Baekhyun. Tell me what you feel right now."

"And then I can sleep?" Baekhyun bargains and Jongdae agrees.

"Kyungsoo doesn't deserve Chanyeol. The ogre's a jerk. Ogre friend stood him up a couple of times and he doesn't know it. He loves the Baekhyun that was Chanyeol. Not Chanyeol as Chanyeol. Okay. Jongdae. If there's one thing that should happen, it would be this: Kyungsoo should not be with Chanyeol. He should be with me."

Jongdae lets go of the covers and the fabric falls down on Baekhyun. Baekhyun pushes and pulls the blankets until he feels comfortable. He goes to sleep. Jongdae might still be editing an essay for Divination.

 

 

 

  
\--- ♥ ---

 

 

 

Baekhyun believes he should get a Nobel Prize for Friendship (if such an award exists in reality, and if there is a counterpart of said made up award in the magical world) because he's always there to cover for Chanyeol's shortcomings. Especially, when these shortcomings concern Kyungsoo.

This time it was detention duties. Apparently, Chanyeol was caught pulling some prank on one of the first year Slytherins and this reached the knowledge of Professor McGonagall. Long story short, Chanyeol will brave the Forbidden Forest tonight.

 _Karma's a bitch, my good old friend._ Baekhyun thinks and smirks.

Baekhyun's musings come to a pause when he notices Jongdae on the verge of freaking out. Jongdae looks and takes out all the flasks and vials inside a medium-sized chest. Jongdae becomes a little paranoid and uneasy when he sees only half of a one liter flask filled.

"What's the problem?" Baekhyun asks and sees the worried look on Jongdae's face.

"Make the date fast. I don't know if we the polyjuice I have left will be enough for your 3-hour rendezvous. So, just make something up and leave after two hours."

Baekhyun jounces.

Jongdae is left nervous, fingers-crossed that the polyjuice doesn't wear off.

 

 

Baekhyun meets Kyungsoo in Hog's Head, instead of Madam Puddifoot's. Keeping up with Chanyeol's personality and taste, Baekhyun orders a Hog's Head Brew rather than his usual Firewhiskey. He will need to control his drinking because he has to be sane and sober when this date ends... _or else, he might reveal the truth to Kyungsoo_.

"Hog's Head Brew for me and a Stella for my friend!"

"I'd like a firewhiskey for a change," Kyungsoo injects, correcting Baekhyun. Baekhyun's dazed because Kyungsoo always orders a Stella and as how he knows Kyungsoo, the Drumstrang-turned-Gryffindor doesn't like trying out different things (other than the usual) unless when not in the right mind to do so.

Baekhyun asks Kyungsoo what is with the sudden change of drink preference.

"Baekhyun always gets a firewhiskey. I got curious on how it tastes when I'm sober."

Baekhyun's heart leaps a little.

Usually, on ~~meet-ups~~ dates like this, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo talk about different things, jumping from topic to topic but know... they talk about one thing: _love_.

Kyungsoo is the philosopher between the two of them which is why Kyungsoo is the first to ask about the unwonted topic. "What do you think about love?"

"It's a beautiful thing, you know, to fall in love. We're always attracted to beautiful things," Baekhyun says, "but I don't really like getting attached to it," he lets out abbreviated laughs, "because I don't like getting hurt."

Baekhyun mentally curses himself. He just went out of character. That was something Chanyeol wouldn't say. _Not that Kyungsoo knows that._

"Oh." Kyungsoo sounds almost sad and Baekhyun thinks that Kyungsoo heart may have sunk in the process.

"Love is a beautiful thing. It is. I think it's better to love than not love at all, right? We're human beings. Love is the best thing we do." Kyungsoo swigs the firewhiskey and turns to _~~who he thinks is~~_ Chanyeol.

Baekhyun smiles at Kyungsoo, soft and almost ethereal. He realizes that Kyungsoo doesn't see him doing it but sees the loving smile painted on Chanyeol's face instead.

"Do you like someone right now?" Kyungsoo blurts out.

Baekhyun is astounded with the question. Lots of thoughts stampede in his mind, his heart in disarray. He searches for words to say, words that could articulate these feeling unknownst to even him.

"Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo's voice cuts through Baekhyun fleeting thoughts.

"Oh. Well. I think there is one. He's a great guy. He loves music the way I do. He is a good friend, a person I never thought who would be my friend."

"How about you?" Baekhyun asks in return, knowing the answer to the question he dropped.

"It's a cliche but," Kyungsoo pauses, a touch of rosy pink creeping on his cheeks, "I like you, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun feels a punch to his face, jab to his stomach and a kick to his shin upon hearing the last two syllables Kyungsoo has just said.

Kyungsoo repeats the confession again and the feelings rewind, multiplies to infinity and it scars Baekhyun. But Baekhuyn is not Baekhyun right now so he slugs down the 750ml of Hog's Head Brew in one go. His head hurts but it's bearable than hearing the words 'I like you' and 'Chanyeol' in one sentence straight from Kyungsoo's mouth.

"Are you okay, Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo asks. There is worry present in the boy's eyes and Baekhyun partly nods and wags his head in an attempt to say 'yes' and 'no' at the same time. Chanyeol may be okay with this confession thing but Baekhyun isn't.

Baekhyun asks Kyungsoo why he likes (him) Chanyeol and Kyungsoo gives an answer that Baekhyun has perfectly memorized, knowing word per word because of Kyungsoo's endless chattering about Chanyeol.

Baekhyun orders 3 more liter glasses of Hog's Head Brew.

Kyungsoo is on his third glass of Stella which he has been consuming quite slowly while Baekhyun is on his sixth. Kyungsoo reminds him to go slow on the drinking or else he might get so wasted but Baekhyun doesn't heed to any of Kyungsoo's concerns. Kyungsoo is concerned with Chanyeol not with Baekhyun.

"Why do you like me anyway?" Baekhyun's voice is wobbly, a little bit more alcohol and he will sound gibberish.

"Because you accept me for who I am, you're there for me... you listen to me."

"I really do. You know what, Soo," Baekhyun's maundering, "I like you too. I like you a lot. You should be with me, you know."

Baekhyun hears Kyungsoo laughing at his remark and he feels bloated in a good way.

"You should be with me, not with Chanyeol." Baekhyun apprises, raising his hand as if he is making an important point.

"But you are Chanyeol."

"Yeah, I'm that heartless ogre." There's a sudden shift in Baekhyun's voice that Kyungsoo notices.

"There's something wrong with your voice." Kyungsoo mentions.

It takes Baekhyun a few moments to realize that the voice charm Jongdae casted on him has worn off. _Shit._

"I'm sorry, Soo. I think I need to go now."

"Oh. Okay. Uh, let me get the bill."

Baekhyun stands up, holds onto the edge of the table top for balance and hopes that he still has the energy and sanity to get back to the Common room without being found out. He takes his steps toward the castle shortcut found in the pub and Kyungsoo follows suit.

"Chanyeol, wait for me!" Kyungsoo calls out and holds his hand. Baekhyun is agaped.

They continue to walk until Kyungsoo pauses out of the blue and let's go of Baekhyun.

"What the actual fuck?!?" Kyungsoo exclaims, eyes wide in shock, voice furious.

"Why the heck are you Baekhyun?"

"What? I'm not Baekhyun. I'm Chanyeol." Baekhyun raises his hands to his face only to find out that he sees his own slender fingers rather  
than Chanyeol's guitar-calloused own. _Fuck._

"I can explain, Soo."

Kyungsoo strides ahead, briskly walking, trying to escape Baekhyun. Baekhyun moves as fast and careful as he can to reach Kyungsoo. He  
places his hand on one of Kyungsoo's narrow shoulders when he the distance between them is ample enough.

"WHAT THE FUCK, BYUN? ARE YOU GUYS PULLING A PRANK ON ME?" Kyungsoo is angry.

"No. Let me explain, okay. Chanyeol couldn't make it tonight but he couldn't cancel on you so I stood up for him with the use of polyjuice."

"That's pathetic."

"It's true, okay. Can you please believe me?" Baekhyun looks Kyungsoo in the eye only to see the reflection of hurt in Kyungsoo's pair.

"No. I don't understand this."

"You should. Okay. CHANYEOL DOESN'T LIKE YOU. CAN'T YOU GET THAT IN YOUR STUPID HEAD?"

"Who are you to say that?" Kyungsoo bites back the tears. Baekhyun tries to be sober enough.

"CHANYEOL DOESN'T FUCKING LIKE YOU BECAUSE YOU TELL THE TRUTH ON THE PEOPLE YOU LIKE OR MAY EVEN LOVE. He stood you up for the fourth time out of the five times you went out alone. I WAS THE ONE WITH YOU. I WAS THE ONE LISTENING TO YOUR STORIES. I WAS THE ONE WHO WANTED TO TAKE YOU IN MY ARMS. Okay? Chanyeol doesn't like you. He sees you as a friend. I like you. Can't you get it? Polyjuice. Voice charm. It all started as a chore but I enjoy being with you yet you are here so in love with Chanyeol."

Baekhyun is always truthful whenever he is drunk.

Kyungsoo wants to fight back but it's pointless to do so because the confusion is bad enough. The confession from Baekhyun is even worse. Kyungsoo takes time to choose some words.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? You lied to me, Baekhyun. Friends don't do that. Do you expect me to believe you after this? Even Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo leaves.

 

 

  
\--- ♥ ---

 

 

 

Baekhyun doesn't see Kyungsoo for two weeks and it's obvious that Kyungsoo hates his guts and is avoiding him. It upsets him that Kyungsoo is so narrow-minded to understand what he did. It's not like Baekhyun killed anything... let alone, anyone.

But what really frustrates Baekhyun is that Kyungsoo still talks to Jongdae and is civil with Chanyeol.

("You're still talking to Durmstrang kid?" Baekhyun blats.

"Of course. I was simply an accessory to the foolish and deceptive act you and Chanyeol committed. As long as Kyungsoo is concerned, I did nothing that hurt him." Jongdae continues to fold his newly laundered clothes.

Baekhyun turns to Chanyeol who is taking out Quidditch protective pads and gears from one of the chests sitting idly in their room.

"But what about you?"

"I said 'sorry.' I explained everything to, Soo. He is still pissed at me but we're better than being enemies."

"WHAT?" Baekhyun bolts. He, honestly, couldn't believe that Kyungsoo is still mad at him. It's been ten day. Why?

"Did you ask for forgiveness?" Chanyeol asks and starts to attach the Qudditch pads on his body while waiting for Baekhyun's response.

"No? Yes? I don't remember."

"What _exactly_ happened during the revelation?" Jongdae opens one of his own trunks and places his stuff inside. He gives a quick gander at Baekhyun tries to make out what transpired that night.

"I explained that Chanyeol ditched him, okay." Baekhyun's defenses are up. Jongdae and Chanyeol both cast a _what-really-happened_ look.

"I kind of told him that I like him..." Baekhyun trails, "in a drunk, sappy manner."

"It wasn't really more of a telling? MY voice was a level louder and... I blundered."

"Jesus Christ! I don't even know if I can say that here but I don't care. What is wrong with you? You complain that Kyungsoo doesn't talk to you yet you're here. You concealed to us the real issue: you confessed to the guy. Are you insane? Talk to Kyungsoo, damn it!" Jongdae's fists are rolled up, ready to punch Baekhyun's, unfortunately, good-looking face but punches a pillow instead.)

Baekhyun can't blame Kyungsoo. He is at fault more than Kyungsoo is. _Heck, Kyungsoo does have the right to be angry._ He told Kyungsoo, his good friend, his feelings. _Who, in their right mind, does that?_

But Baekhyun can't bear distance from Kyungsoo any longer. At most, Baekhyun should apologize, live his life atoning for his sins.

Baekhyun spots Kyungsoo from the number of students walking through the hallways. He is aware that Kyungsoo doesn't have any class left to attend. Their paths converge. Surprise is seen in Kyungsoo's eyes but Kyungsoo doesn't dwell on Baekhyun a second more. Kyungsoo shifts and passes by Baekhyun.

Baekhyun moves quickly, traversing Kyungsoo, serving as a hurdle Kyungsoo has to overcome. Baekhyun grazes at Kyungsoo's eyes, dark and deep, with a trace of sadness in them.

"What's with this?" Kyungsoo says, rankled at the sight of Baekhyun.

"You need to hear me out."

"I already did." Kyungsoo budges and fights the way to get pass Baekhyun.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Baekhyun's voice, loud and clear, follows Kyungsoo.

Once more, Baekhyun corners Kyungsoo. He faces Kyungsoo, apologetic and in remorse.

"Baekhyun, please."

"I know. What I did was wrong. I deceived you. I became your trusted friend without telling you that I was the one, you may have fallen in love with. I know." Baekhyun moves fast when he sees Kyungsoo's split shift in movement. His hands on Kyungsoo's shoulders. This way, Kyungsoo has no option but to confront him and to listen to what he is about to say.

"I like you, Soo."

"You told me you liked someone. You lied to my face. Yet, you also tell that you don't like to invest on feelings. Are you playing with me right now?"

"I like you, okay? I might even love you, for MERLIN'S SAKE. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LISTEN?" There is a hitch in his breath after he speaks. People's attentions start to turn to Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. _The last thing Kyungsoo wants is more attention._

"Just hear me out, please. I never liked the idea of love. I don't like getting hurt because who does?" Baekhyun catches a glimpse of Kyungsoo's reaction which is still half-stoic and half-irritated. Baekhyun knows that deep inside, Kyungsoo's heart may be softening. He continues, "I like you. I might even love you. I never wanted to love people before but after knowing you, even as Chanyeol, I realized how lovely you are. That you're beautiful and I wanted to protect you and hold you. I wanted to be with you."

Baekhyun takes another glimpse at Kyungsoo, his look lingering for a second longer. Kyungsoo's mouth is shut.

Baekhyun's heart further sinks, fallen to the cracks of abyss, never to be found. _Maybe, Kyungsoo isn't the one for him._

He looks at Kyungsoo one more time, this time intently, his eyes piercing through Kyungsoo's own. "I'm so sorry. I really am. I've been that big of a douche and a liar. I am sorry, Soo. I am sorry for bombarding you with my feelings too."

Baekhyun averts his eyes and then his body, turning away from Kyungsoo, slowly walking further from the boy.

"You..." Baekhyun stops at roughly eight paces but doesn't turn back when he hears Kyungsoo speak.

"You don't tell me you're sorry for liking or loving me."

A smile etches on Baekhyun's face. He twists his heel and his entire body moves to see Kyungsoo.

"What?"

Kyungsoo swallows hard before repeating what Baekhyun wants to hear.

"You don't tell me you're sorry for liking or loving me."  
Baekhyun's smile stretches a bit more.

"It's preposterous and pathetic but yes, you should never apologize for loving people. Because loving is what we're meant to do. I know that you like me. I get it. And maybe, I... I..." Kyungsoo stammers, "I... may hypo... po... the... thically... ly... like... y... you... too."

"Hypothetically?"

"Because you lied to me. So it's still hypothetical," Kyungsoo immediately rebuts.

"So you like me?" Baekhyun steps closer, "or may love me?"

"We can put it that way."

Baekhyun notices a smile creeping out of Kyungsoo's face. Kyungsoo tries to battle it away but fails and is not able to hide a small smile from Baekhyun.

"Am I forgiven?" Baekhyun kneels down, his loving gaze rises up to meet Kyungsoo who is looking down at him.

"Why do you love me, like me? Why?"

The sudden change in question alerts Baekhyun to stay a little longer on his knees. But it's worth it if Kyungsoo and him makes up.

Baekhyun experiences an internal 'EUREKA' moment. A smirk sneaks onto his lips.

"Beats the shit out of me but I do."

Kyungsoo is in disbelief but scoots down to reach Baekhyun.

"How did you know that?"

"Please. You keep on giving 'The Ugly Truth' references whenever we talk. Without you even knowing. Honestly."

 

 

  
\--- ♥ ---

 

 

 

Baekhyun's head is on Kyungsoo's lap, the two of them on the couch, watching Kyungsoo's favorite muggle movie.

Kyungsoo's family is really rich and this extends to his maternal muggle side. Baekhyun's kind of used to Kyungsoo's big ass mansion and flat screen TV but, the best dates will always be at Baekhyun's home at Gyeonggi-do. _Maybe next summer_.

"Just so you know," Kyungsoo says, his fingers in Baekhyun's hair, playing with the silver strands, "you got Gerard Butler's line wrong that time you knelt on the ground."

"I did not."

"Yes, you did. Here is proof." Kyungsoo takes the remote control, plays the last part.

"See?" Kyungsoo stares down at Baekhyun who is still lying down, head on Kyungsoo's lap.

"Who cares? You still love me."

"I know. I just hope you didn't use amortentia on me too! Although, I think you did because you suck."

Baekhyun lifts a portion of his upper body, meeting Kyungsoo's face which is still staring down at him.

"Nah. I didn't need to. I'm likeable and handsome. And you love me so..."

Baekhyun's lip touches Kyungsoo's pair. Kyungsoo's jolts in surprise.

"See, you're so captivated by me," Baekhyun kids around, stands up from his position, sits on the couch and gives Kyungsoo a smug and mischievous smile.

"Maybe, I am."

Kyungsoo leans in and captures Baekhyun's lips.


End file.
